The invention relates to a method and apparatus for decreasing fuel consumption of internal combustion engines while simultaneously reducing the amounts of noxious materials emitted thereby, and a new engine resulting from utilization of the apparatus according to the invention.
There have been numerous prior art attempts to reduce noxious materials emitted by internal combustion engines, and to decrease the fuel consumption thereof, but to date no entirely successful commercial device has been provided that will simultaneously accomplish both such results. Some prior art devices, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,146 provide a number of cooling and filtration means for acting on exhaust gases for the cleaning up thereof, however, these gases are then merely dispelled into the atmosphere, and do not contribute to increased gas mileage. Other prior art proposals contemplate the recycling of the heavier -- see U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,682 for example -- or lighter -- see U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,758 for example -- hydrocarbons in the emissions back into the intake manifold for the purpose of increasing gas mileage, however, both the heavier and the lighter exhaust gases therein are not used, and numerous noxious emissions are still emitted. Other similar systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,224,188, 3,683,626 and 3,730,156. U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,142 utilizes a turbine and other structures to separate exhaust gases in two stages to obtain both light and heavy gases, and then re-combines the gases and circulates them to the air filter. Gas stratification according to this proposal necessitates the use of dynamic structures and a series of separation devices, and can become impractically complicated.
According to the present invention, and improved apparatus requiring no moving parts is provided which results generally in decreased fuel consumption, and emissions from an internal combustion engine.
Apparatus according to the present invention is relatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture, is relatively easy to fit onto existing automobiles, no major changes in the engines thereof being necessary, and provides for the reconstitution of the inducted charge at such pressures and temperatures so that fuel consumption can be decreased. Numerous noxious emissions can be prevented thereby.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide apparatus for decreasing the fuel consumption and noxious emissions from combustion sources. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.